


The Clean Up Woman

by Whosdaboss4



Series: Smut Practice [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is a Braime shipper, Brienne is a small business owner, But it’s a one shot so I don’t go into the budding relationship, F/M, Feisty Brienne, Jaime is a Braime denier, POV Jaime Lannister, Potential budding relationship, This Brienne has had therapy and she’s okay, sex at first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: A chance meeting with his substitute house cleaner changes Jaime Lannister’s life.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Smut Practice [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855708
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	The Clean Up Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on my WIP (Love and Basketball). But within the past two weeks; I had oral surgery, work distractions and a case of writer’s block that threw my mojo way off. 
> 
> This little fic was almost done and I forgot about it. So here it is.

“Quite right!” a deep, yet feminine voice said from inside his bathroom

 _That doesn’t sound like Pia_ , Jaime thought to himself.

He rounded the corner, passed the threshold of his bathroom and was greeted with a vision. A blue-jeaned, firm, round ass poked high into the air was gyrating in tight circles. Long legs were kneeled onto the stone floor and a torso was leaning over into his bathtub cleaning it. Toned arms worked and scrubbed. Jaime got closer to the edge of the tub and looked down at the cleaner. Her ice blonde-colored hair was tied into a messy top knot. A few strands escaped the knot and cascaded down her swan-like neck. 

Jaime cleared his throat. She continued cleaning. Then he noticed she had earbuds in. He smirked and then tapped her shoulder. She leaned back so fast, she almost collided with Jaime’s face. She turned and looked at Jaime in shock. Jaime sucked in a breath as he faced the most beautiful, bright blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

The woman stood. She was tall - a bit taller than him. She wasn’t pretty. But there was something about her face. It was honest and kind. She was smiling at him and her slightly bucked teeth reminded him of an actress he had a crush on when he was a kid - Lauren Hutton. Her mouth was wide with full, luscious lips. Kissable lips. 

She pulled the earbuds out and pushed them into her jeans pocket. “Oh Gods, Mr. Lannister. I didn’t hear you.”

Jaime was still startled by her otherworldly eyes, but reached out to shake her hand. “Jaime, call me Jaime. You’re not Pia.”

She looked a little confused. Then pulled off a plastic glove and shook his hand with a somewhat amused expression. Her grip was strong. Jaime felt a small jolt of something when they touched. 

“No, I am not Pia. I’m Brienne. Pia got married and won’t be available a couple of weeks,” Brienne said. 

“Oh, I didn’t know she was engaged,” Jaime said.

Brienne rolled her eyes, so quickly that Jaime barely caught it. “Yes, Pia’s a lovely girl. But she’s Ms. Peckledon now.”

“No, no...I.. we’ve never really talked…” Jaime said. 

“Yes, Pia said you are rarely home. And you always leave a tip in the glass bowl in the foyer. But there was no tip in the glass bowl in the foyer”, Brienne said a little jokingly. 

“Yes, that’s why I came back. I forgot”, Jaime said and dug his hand into his pocket. 

Brienne held up her other gloved hand. “No need. I’m the owner.” She ran her long index finger along the logo on her polo: “Evenstar Home Cleaning”. Jaime tried to look at the letters and not Brienne’s bosom. 

“You’re Ms. Tarth?” Jaime drawled with a raised brow. Brienne nodded once. 

“Pia raves over you...Well, the few times we’ve talked”, Jaime said. “You look way too young to be a Ms. Anybody”

“I’m old enough to own a business,” Brienne said with a smirk as she put the glove back on. “So, I’m taking Pia’s jobs while she and her new husband enjoy the sandy beaches of the Summer Isles.”

Jaime eyebrows went into his hairline. _She must pay her employees well_ , he thought.

She must have read his mind. “My fees allow me to pay my employees what they’re worth”, she said. She extended her arms out and looked around at the spotless room - spotless except the bathtub. “Aren’t we worth it?” Brienne said proudly.

Jaime took the opportunity to look Ms. Tarth over. _Yes_ , he thought emphatically.

Brienne knelt back down and turned to continue cleaning. Jaime tried not to be a pervert, but Brienne’s arse was a work of art. She called over her shoulder. “You should have seen your sister’s reaction when I told her about Pia.” Brienne shook her head.

 _Oh, shit. I forgot. Pia cleans Robert and Cersei’s penthouse before she comes here_ , Jaime thought. 

“I’m sure I’ve lost her contract...She almost seemed offended that Pia could afford to take a vacation outside of Westeros,” Brienne said. 

Jaime felt so ashamed. Cersei was a snob. His thoughts were interrupted by Brienne’s observations on his sister.

“... Then she looked at me like; one, she was offended that I’m the owner of my business and actually doing the manual labor required or two….,”she turned her head completely to look at Jaime. “Look at me…” she gestured to her person and grimaced. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Jaime asked. 

Brienne sighed, then continued. “Your sister seems that type that can’t tolerate unpretty things...even unpretty people who are just there to clean her home. I guess that’s why she tolerated Pia…Pia’s a doll”, Brienne paused. “Well, Ms. Baratheon seemed to tolerate her until she found out Pia can afford a vacation in the Summer Isles...” Brienne’s voice trailed off. Then she looked down sheepishly. “I’m sorry. That was really inappropriate…”

“No apology needed and you are absolutely spot on”, Jaime smirked at her.

Brienne looked up and grinned. “Well, I’ll get back to work….”

“What were you listening to?” Jaime asked quickly. 

“Oh, a podcast about Westerosi history. It’s dork stuff”, she answered. 

_Could this woman not be more perfect_ , Jaime thought. “I love history. What’s the topic?”

Brienne’s face brightened and her eyes glinted like cut sapphires. “The alleged Long Night and it’s after effects.”

“Alleged?” Jaime asked with a tilt of his head. 

Brienne turned and sat back on her haunches. “The host seems to think the Long Night was really a fight between the Northern Kingdom and the Free Folks; not a fight against an undead army hellbent on eliminating humanity...which honestly, the former seems more likely,” she answered with a crooked grin.

“Wasn’t there a group of Free Folk that fought with the Northern Kingdom. Even their leader married and had a son with the first female knight, Ser Brienne of Tarth. Any relation?” Jaime asked. 

“Yes, I’m a descendant,” Brienne answered as she took off her plastic gloves. “And no, Ser Brienne did NOT marry and or have a child with the Free Folk leader. Why does everyone think that? Ser Brienne never married; BUT she did have a son…”

“No, not that bullshit…. Ser Brienne did NOT have a child with Goldenhand the Just…” Jaime said with a challenging twist of his mouth. Then he sat on his floor with Brienne. 

“Ser Jaime is my many, many, many times great uncle. I’m directly descended from Lord Tyrion Lannister and Queen Sansa”, Jaime said.

“So why don’t you think Ser Brienne’s son was Ser Jaime’s?” Brienne asked with eyes narrowed.

“Because they were only comrades…” Jaime started. 

“Oh, fuck off….” Brienne caught herself. “Sorry, I get carried away about this topic.”

“No, I love this...no one likes talking about history with me,” Jaime smiled widely. Then he raised his large hand. “Fellow history dork here.”

“They were not just comrades. They were tragic lovers who only acknowledged their love when it was too late…” Brienne said gesturing with her hands. Jaime stared at them as she talked. She had long, elegant fingers. He wondered how they would feel gripping his body.

“Where was it written… that they were lovers?” Jaime smirked. He knew where this was going. 

“...Your ancestor, Queen Sansa’s own memoirs mentioned their love affair. How they spent several weeks as man and wife at Winterfell. You have seen the artifacts at Winterfell, yes?” Brienne asked smugly.

“Yes, I’ve been to Winterfell many times and seen all the artifacts. I’m related, remember? But just because they spent weeks together at Winterfell, doesn’t mean she had a child by him. Ser Jaime was a man well over 40 and…” Jaime answered.

“...And he was known to be very fertile”, Brienne interrupted and licked her bottom lip. “A man is never too old to father a child.” Jaime felt his groin heat up as her tongue swiped her juicy lip.

“True. But Ser Jaime had a hard, rough life. He’d been through a lot by the end. He’d fought in endless wars. He’d been imprisoned and maimed. He’s lost all his children. He’d lost his father. His brother sided with an enemy. His sister/lover had gone bonkers. He couldn’t have been in the best shape…” Jaime said.

‘Yet, it’s been confirmed he’d been screwing a young, healthy women - my many, many, many times great grandmother - for several weeks. Not a Free Folk leader, but Ser Jaime. And several moons later...BOOM...she had a son,” Brienne said. Then she bit that same juicy lip. Jaime wondered what it tasted like. 

“All it takes is one sperm to join with one egg one time,” Brienne said archly while touching the tips of her index fingers to each other. 

Jaime felt his mouth go dry and he liked where this conversation was going. “Oh, so that’s how that works. And how does a sperm get to an egg?” Jaime smirked at her. 

Brienne smirked back. “So, you are descended from Lord Tyrion...cheeky.” Then she cleared her throat. “Well, I’d better get finished. And you aren’t supposed to be here, right?”

Jaime had totally forgotten about meeting his buddy Addam for drinks. He’d shoot him a text later. He’d understand. “Nah, I really didn’t have anything going on. I just like to give Pia space. I always feel awkward trying to stay out of her way”. 

“Yeah and I listen to podcasts to avoid interacting more than necessary when I have to clean. It can be awkward at times”, Brienne said. 

Jaime frowned. _I’ve been annoying her_ , he thought. 

Brienne caught his expression. “No, no, no...this has been... fun,” Brienne said quickly and then she bit her lip. “See, that was awkward… I’m kinda awkward.” Then she shook her head and her pale cheeks bloomed a rose color.

Jaime shook his head and grinned at her. “No...no, you’re perfect.” 

********************

Brienne finished cleaning and met Jaime in his living room. She rolled shoulders back a couple of times. 

_I’ve love to give her a massage_ , Jaime thought.

“So, am I your last job today?” Jaime asked. 

“Last one until Monday,” Brienne replied. 

“So...don’t think I’m a weirdo, but I just ordered Pentoshi takeout. Are you hungry?” Jaime asked sheepishly.

“Are you asking me to stay for dinner?” Brienne answered with a tilted head.

“Yeah...I...um…I think you’re cool and cute and… is this inappropriate? Am I breaking some kind of rule?” Jaime asked. He could feel his face warm. 

“Are you not planning on paying me?” Brienne asked with a slight grin. 

“No, of course not.” Jaime laughed.

“Then there’s no cleaner/cleanee conflict of interest…” Brienne said as her grin broadened.

Jaime guffawed and thought, _she’s funny_.

“...but I’m gross. I need a shower”, Brienne answered.

“You could use my shower. You loved it sooo much…” Jaime said. Brienne had gushed over Jaime’s bathroom. He had a rain shower head that was actually tall enough for tall people. And even though his large bath was a bitch to clean, it was large and magnificent. Brienne said she’d have to start paying Pia extra just to deal with the tub. 

Brienne bit her lip and looked thoughtful. “But I don’t have any clothes except what I have on…”

“I have sweats you’d fit”, Jaime said quickly. _But oh Gods, would I love for you to wear nothing_ , Jaime thought. “And there’s a great documentary on demand about the Long Night that I’ve been meaning to watch.” 

Brienne nodded slowly. “Okay, sure. Sounds good. I really wasn’t looking forward to getting into my car and dealing with traffic.” She rolled her shoulders again. “I’m getting too old to clean all day.”

“How old are you?” Jaime asked. 

“Twenty-seven”,Brienne answered. 

“A babe…” Jaime purred with a smirk. 

“Tell that to my knees…” Brienne cut in with a slight wince. “So how old are you, Father Sevenmas?”

“Forty…” Jaime answered. Both Brienne’s eyebrows raised. Jaime knew he kept himself up well. But 40 wasn’t too old, was it? 

“Well, aren’t you...well...maintained,” Brienne said (and Gods be good), licked at the corner of her top lip. Jaime didn’t know which lip liked best. He hoped to get well acquainted with both - individually and as a unit. 

********************

Brienne was showered, fed and clothed in Jaime’s sweats. The fleece hoodie and pants were royal blue. Jaime picked them consciously. He just knew blue would be a great color on her. He was not disappointed. They lounged on his forest green hued leather couch facing each other. Brienne had tucked her long legs under her body. Her hair hung in thin, pin straight clumps down to her shoulder blades. She looked comfortable, like she belonged there. Jaime felt a stirring in his chest at the sight and nearness of her.

Brienne commented on the color of the couch, calling it a “bold choice”. Jaime replied, “ I’m a bold man.” Brienne teasingly agreed, “Yes, well you did ask your cleaner to stay for dinner. Very bold, indeed.”

As the documentary narrator droned on flatly, (Jaime remembered he’d tried to watch it before and had been bored to tears), they talked about themselves and their lives. Jaime realized he liked Brienne the more they talked. Brienne had endured some tough times as a kid. She lost her mother and siblings in a tragic accident on the seas near her island home. She had been bullied mercilessly as a teen, but through the love of her Dad and therapy and some legal actions against a few of the bullies; she came out on the other side strong and happy. The woman Brienne became had a kind heart, a wicked sense of humor and a no-nonsense personal ethos. He asked her how she decided to open a cleaning business. 

“Well, I've always been fastidious. When my mother and siblings died, I became an obsessive cleaner. It was the one thing I could focus on to keep that soul crushing grief at bay”, she sighed. “I wasn’t good at anything growing up. Shy, awkward and unattractive. I used to wonder what Gods left my Dad with only me...my twin sisters were 5 when the accident happened. They had more personality than me at 5. And my big brother…Galladon. Everyone loved him.” Brienne smiled a sad smile.

“So I graduated from college with a business degree, not knowing what to do with it. I sure didn’t want to go into a corporate job. I used to clean houses on Storm’s End to make money while finishing my degree. It was a natural choice. And here I am...Why did you become an interior designer?” Brienne asked.

“My mom died from cancer when I was 10. My baby brother Tyrion was 3. He doesn’t even remember her except in snippets of memories. So I decided to build things. To make things right or make them better. But I was always a designer at heart”, Jaime replied. 

Jaime told her about his career transition from architect to interior designer and how his father scoffed at his choice. Imitating his father's voice, he explained his father’s reasoning, “Men build things, women make them pretty…” Then he told Brienne, his father suggested Jaime must be gay and closeted. 

“Not gay, he called me a sword swallower...that’s why I’m not married..blah, blah, blah…” Brienne's eyes went wide with shock at his father’s homophobia and lack of basic parental support. 

“I can’t believe people still think that way. And look at your home… you’re so talented,” she said. “How could he not be proud of you?”

He didn’t answer that question. “Well, that’s my family. Except my little brother, aunt and my sister on a rare occasion; the rest of them can fuck off,” Jaime shrugged. Brienne’s expression went from offended on his behalf to pitying - the sympathy writ across her face. He couldn’t have that. He rested his hand just above her wrist and then wrapped his fingers completely around it. For a second, he just felt her pulse flutter. Her skin was so soft, yet looking at her open-palmed hand, he could see callouses. 

“Now don’t you feel sorry for me. I kicked them out of my life a long time ago”, Jaime explained. “They’re not worth dimming the light in your pretty eyes.” 

Brienne bit her lip and blushed. “You think I have pretty eyes?”

“Never have I seen a blue so breathtakingly beautiful. They’re large and innocent“, Jaime gazed at her. “I think I’ll have my paint guy create a color based off of your eyes, Brienne Blue.” His hand moved from her wrist to tenderly cup her jaw.

Brienne exhaled shakily. “Thank you. Your eyes are pretty too. Like a forest with beams of sunlight streaming through.”

Jaime beamed at her. “Thank you”, he said. Then Jaime tilted his head and regarded her whole visage.

“But what I like most about your face…” Jaime began while his fingers tentatively found the apple of her cheek.

Brienne looked as if the spell was broken as one eyebrow arched.

“Your lips,” Jaime answered.

“My lips are too big,” Brienne plainly.

“Says who? Not me. They’re sultry, luscious and….” Jaime’s thumb caressed her bottom lip. He noted Brienne’s pupils began to dilate. 

“I don’t want to be too forward, but I want to kiss you…” Jaime said huskily.  
“I want to taste them...taste your lips.” 

“Yes”, she replied quietly, he almost didn’t hear it. Her eyes were wide and dark and fathomless. He could lose himself in them. 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly. She was still for a brief moment as if to test his sincerity or maybe his skill. He did admit earlier that he was a long time bachelor, single for many years. 

_I’m no Septon, let me show her_ , Jaime thought as pressed his lips firmly to Brienne’s.

She began to respond with a little moan. Jaime cupped her cheek to angle her head just right. 

_Oh yes, I love both lips equally_ , he thought.

He licked at her lips in request to deepen the kiss. She granted him entry and their tongues danced. Brienne mewled softly when Jaime drew her bottom lip into his mouth, releasing it with a gentle nip. Brienne dove back toward Jaime’s panting mouth. She coaxed his tongue out, dueling with his until she sucked Jaime’s tongue deep into her heat. Jaime’s groan rumbled deep like rolling thunder. Brienne retreated and gazed at Jaime with wild eyes.

Throwing her arms around Jaime’s shoulders, she pulled him closer. Jaime fell forward as she pulled. The motion made Brienne’s upper body fall back on the couch. Jaime paused to look down at her. Despite the hoodie’s thick fleece, Jaime could clearly see Brienne’s hardened nipples. Jaime exhaled with a whoosh of air. 

“Are you okay?” Jaime checked in with her. 

Her eyes were slightly hooded. “Yes. If I weren’t, I’d let you know.” 

Jaime leaned down to give her a smacking kiss. “This is a great couch to sit and visit, but not so good to...make out. Um, we can…”

“Go to your bedroom? My back would certainly appreciate it…” Brienne said with a grin. 

“Mine too”, Jaime agreed. He stood and gave Brienne his hand to help her up.

Once at the foot of his bed, he paused. He still wanted to give Brienne an out if she changed her mind. 

But she slowly lowered herself onto the firm mattress. Her liquid eyes left his and wandered down settling on the bulge in his pants. She bit her bottom lip.

“This is highly improper…” Brienne said throatily. 

Jaime’s eyes widened. “You said it was okay…”

 _So close, yet so far_ , he thought. But Brienne stopped him with a raised hand.

“Okay for dinner, but not….” she paused. “I like you. You’re funny and nice and...very sexy, so...we’ll have to end our business relationship if we….”

Jaime smirked. “I can clean my own apartment…” 

Brienne leaned back on her elbows, scoffing, “Or I can recommend another company. Not as good as Evenstar...”

“Of course not”, Jaime drawled as his gaze travelled Brienne’s long, lean form.

Brienne pouted, her full lips looking like ripe berry. Jaime’s cock strained against his pants.

“Damn it, I lost two Lannister’s today…” she mockingly lamented with a snap of her long fingers.

“Just one”, Jaime corrected as he knelt on the bed astride her.

 _For as long as you want, you’ll never lose me_ , he thought.

Jaime squeezed Brienne’s calf. She moaned with her eyes closed. Jaime stopped and Brienne’s eyes flew back open. He came around the head of the bed and sat behind her; his legs on either side of hers. Brienne turned and gave him a questioning look. Without explaining, Jaime began to massage her shoulders. It was a bit difficult because of Brienne’s height. But the long, deep moan she let out; by the Gods, it was worth the odd angle. 

Jaime whispered in Brienne’s ear, “Such a hard working woman...running her own business with… how many employees?”

Brienne whimpered, “Ten.”

Jaime hummed. “Ten employees. Amazing. She takes care of them sooo well, looks out for them. But who takes care of her. Who takes care of you, Brienne?” Jaime nibbled Brienne’s earlobe. 

“Oh, fuck…” Brienne gasped.

“Soon, sweetling. You millennials are always in such...a...rush…” Then he moved his hands to her forearms while he attacked her neck with his mouth and teeth. Brienne’s hands first grabbed Jaime’s thighs. Then she reached for the hem of the hoodie. 

“Do you want me to take it off of you?” Jaime grunted in Brienne’s ear. 

“Please...please…” Brienne begged with stuttered breath. 

Jaime snatched his shirt off, then pulled the hoodie over Brienne’s head. A constellation of ruby freckles were splattered across her back. Jaime lips chased one group of freckles to another group; while he reached around kneaded and rolled her stiff nipples. Her skin was on fire and soooo soft. Jaime kept kissing until Brienne was a writhing, mewling mess. 

Suddenly, she pulled away and stood gazing at Jaime with a look of pure, unadulterated lust. She pulled the sweats down and kicked them away. Jaime’s mouth dropped at the sight of her muscular legs; freckled and shapely. At the apex of her thighs, was her blonde thatch. Wild and barely tamed. Her sweet smell of her arousal filled his nostrils. Jaime turned to face her, grabbed her by her arse and pulled her cunt to his eager mouth. Sticky sweetness awaited him, surrounded his tongue and coated his lips. He tasted her like a connoisseur sampled a rare delicacy. 

“Gods, you taste so good”, Jaime muttered.

Brienne gripped Jaime’s hair; tangling her long digits in his curls to hold him in place. She threw her head back and yelped to the ceiling. He sucked her lengthening clit as he slowly slid his middle finger into her core. 

“Oh Gods…Jaime..” she gasped as her legs began to shake. He sucked her clit harder. 

“Fuckkk…” she gasped as she shuddered above him. She suddenly pushed him away from her cunt. He stood in front of her. 

“Did I satisfy you, my lady?” Jaime said gravelly.

Brienne kissed her taste clean from his lips, chin and neck in reply. Jaime pushed down his pants and boxers. He watched Brienne’s dark eyes widen when his cock was freed. She playfully pushed him onto the bed. Jaime chuckled on the way down.

 _Oh yes, manhandle me, sweetling_ , he thought.

“Do you have condoms?” Brienne croaked. She slowly, oh so slowly, climbed onto the bed and straddled Jaime’s thighs. 

“Old ones. From since the last time…but I’m clean.” Jaime answered. Brienne rutted against his thighs. Jaime groaned as her wetness coated them.

“I’m clean too and on birth control.” Brienne said. “It’s been over two years since I’ve been with anyone. How long has it been for you?” Brienne asked. She leaned over and licked the moisture off the head of his cock. Jaime grunted from somewhere deep in his belly.

“Um...oh...five years”, Jaime could barely answer. 

“Five years!” she exclaimed. “Oh, you poor baby. What shall I do to you first?” Brienne wet her lips as she watched his cock twitch. 

As much he as wanted her to suck his cock, he knew his dry spell would prevent him from lasting as long as he wanted. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to lose himself in her heat.

“If you keep that up, that’s all we’ll do tonight…” Jaime panted. 

“Okay, old man…” Brienne threw her head back and giggled. Jaime used the distraction to flip them over. Then he sunk his cock deep inside of her. She grunted in surprise. 

“Old man...” Jaime ground out and began to thrust deep. Brienne gasped as her eyes rolled back. She grabbed his shoulder and then her hands slid down to his ass. Her nails dug into the flesh.

“Fuck, fuck.. I...I take back my words...Oh Gods”, Brienne mumbled between gasps, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Then...say… you’re…sorry,” Jaime croaked playfully with each thrust. Brienne’s eye met his defiantly. Jaime leaned down and nipped her swollen bottom lip. Then he hooked one of her legs over his elbow and began thrusting hard. 

“Oh, fuck...yes...sorry...but...”, Brienne half-mumbled and half-moaned. Please...please...please…”

Jaime tilted his head. “Please what, sweetling?” 

“Touch me...touch me…” Brienne chanted. Then, “let me...ride…” 

Jaime’s eyes bugged excitedly. “Whatever you want…” He pulled out and flipped onto his back while Brienne flipped onto her knees and sank onto his cock - in perfect symmetry. 

Brienne started riding him like the world was about to end. Jaime hung onto her hips as Brienne reached between her legs to circle her clit. 

_Oh, that won’t do. I’m a team player_ , he thought. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest. Then he circled her clit with the finger of one hand and pinched her nipples with the other.

“Yeah...yeah...yeah…” Brienne chanted and moaned. She rolled her calloused fingertips over Jaime’s nipples. “Fuck, Brienne…I’m...I’m..” 

Her movements became erratic as her core clenched rhythmically on his member. “Come with me, sweetling…” he whispered up at her. 

She came with a shuddering cry as Jaime released his seed into her depth of her. She sat over him staring into his eyes, then she collapsed on top of him burying her head onto his hairy chest. 

“I think I like you,” she purred.

“I think I like you too”, he replied with a smile on his face. 

“But I’m right about Ser Brienne...” she said cheekily. 

A laugh rumbled through Jaime’s chest and he pulled Brienne closer. They swiftly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
